Safe and Sound
by YouMaySayImmaDreamer
Summary: The glee club goes to Rachel's cabin in the woods outside of Lima. Which ends in a horrifying experience, that they all try to put it behind them as they go off to college. But that night burns in the back of Rachel's mind along with paranoia, is she really crazy? Or should she be scared? RATED M, just to be safe. Rachel/ and Kurt/Blaine (will have moments)
1. No One Can Hurt You Now

_**Hey guys, I thought I'd do a nice little, whatever you call it, right here. This is going to be AU so if that's not you're thing, I'm sorry, I'll probably make more glee 'following' stories later. Hope you guys like this, sorry if it's a little boring it is literally just to catch you guys up to the real plot.****  
**_

_**NOTE; RACHEL AND FINN ARE NOT TOGETHER!  
**_

* * *

_Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you now.**  
**_

**Summer 2012**_**  
**_

Rachel's eyes scanned her surroundings, she saw seeing nothing but the dim moonlight that weaved through the leaves of the trees and the glow of the stars which shined like diamonds. She has always found the loved woods on the outskirts of Lima, they were just so serine, she loved to just sit on a heavily cushioned chair outside her dads log cabin and look up at the stars above.

She had to pull a few tricks out of her sleeve to get her dads to agree. All she wanted was for the glee club to have one last week together, but after plenty of fake tears and enough pouting her bottom lip felt like it was going to fall off, they caved.

"Hey Rach, we're turning we're all getting in the hot tub feel like joining?" Finn asked, leaning on the door frame. His soft brown eyes twinged with curiosity as he stared at her.

Rachel took one more look at the skyline and sighed, she looked back at Finn and started getting up, her right leg was still tingling from her cutting the circulation by sitting on it.

"I guess we should all spend time together." She said a smile forming on her face, her features radiated with happiness as she followed Finn to the back.

They walked through the cabin and an awkward silence had settled in and all they could hear was the sound of there footsteps on the hardwood floors. Finn stopped abruptly before walking out the back door and turned back to a very confused Rachel.

"Look," He said, scratching the back of his neck as he fought to control his nerves which seemed to swallow him whole, "I'm really sorry about last year, what happened, you didn't deserve that. I was hoping maybe we could try friendship again like it was Freshman year." He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He had finally gotten out what he hadn't had the courage to ask Rachel a few months back.

Rachel had a small smile on her face her eyes were showing an array of emotions Finn couldn't read.

"I would really like that Finn, and I forgive you, I already told you that." She said putting her hand on Finn's shoulder. She took one more look at him before heading out the back door to join her friends in the hot tub, she pulled of her white tank top and black swear shorts to reveal a pink bikini.

"Lookin' good Berry!" Puck yelled from the hot tub as Rachel walked through grass and walked up onto the deck.

She rolled her eyes, a blush creeping down her cheeks, "Shut up Puckerman." She said, as she dipped her feet in the warm water.

Santana smirked, "Finally letting the little berries breathe a little?" The hot tub erupted with laughter, as Rachel crossed her arms, glaring at Santana.

"Just because the whole school hasn't seen my boobs doesn't mean I can't wear a bikini." Rachel spat back, smirking at Santana, who was fuming.

Santana grinned as she saw Finn walk up the stairs, "Well maybe if you would have showed them a little more Finn wouldn't have cheated on you."

Rachel's eyes widened at the insult, it hurt a little more than it should have, then again she did just get her closure a few minutes ago.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as she got out of the hot tub and walked down the stairs, Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't listen to her she is just being a bitch." He said sympathetically, as he tried to get Rachel to stay.

"I just need a minute alone." She mumbled barely audible enough for Finn to hear, then she yanked her arm out of his grip, and turned away before he could see the tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed her tank and shorts, slipped on some flip flops and walked toward the dense woods.

"Should I go after her?" Finn asked, worry formed in his features as he watched his ex walk into a dense forest, at night, alone.

Quinn, who was also watching her walk away shook her head and looked over at Finn, "She came here all the time when she was a kid, she knows this area pretty well. She wont roam too far." She said trying to reassure Finn, which seemingly worked when he walked over and got into the hot tub.

_How dare she say those things to me!_ Rachel fumed and she stopped through the forest. She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek off as she continued to walk deeper into the forest.

She couldn't believe she was letting Santana Lopez of all people get to her. She was over Finn, yet the words still stung.

Rachel stopped realizing she had gotten pretty far in and was about to head back when she heard someone screaming.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Rachel's eyes widened as she heard a girl screaming, she could tell the girl was getting closer to her. Rachel frantically searched the ground for something to defend herself with, she picked up a stick that seemed thick enough to give her some time to run and hid behind the nearest tree.

Rachel put her hand over her mouth to prevent as much noise as possible as she heard feet crushing the leaves and snapping twigs, someone was running toward the forest edge, she heavy breathing close to her, it was right behind the tree she was at, and she almost screamed when she saw a girl fall down right beside her, their eyes met. She saw the terror in them which intensified when she began to be dragged back by her feet through the leaves and dirt.

Rachel knew she had to do something so she took a peak to see who was dragging her, it was a man that she could tell. He was extremely tall and built. He wore all black including a mask. All she could see was his piercing emerald eyes. Her hand gripped the stick as the man pulled the his victim up.

"I told you I didn't want to have to chase you down." He said, his voice was extremely deep and raspy. The girl continued to sob as he turned his back toward the tree she was behind, she knew this was her chance she quickly ran around the tree and hit him as hard as she could on his back.

He howled in pain and fell down, his eyes met Rachel's for a second which sent shivers down her spine. She grabbed the girls arm, "Lets go!" She said and they began to run back to the cabin.

"Thank you so much, if you hadn't come I wouldn't have made it." The girl stuttered out as they ran back to the cabin, Rachel took this time to examine the girl, she had blond hair although the mud that was in it made it appear brown. She had smears of blood and mud on her face and cuts on her arms. Her clothes were extremely dirty and stretched out. She had a white tee shirt on and dark pants that had holes ripped in the jeans, by wear and tear Rachel assumed.

"Who the hell was that guy!" Rachel asked, remembering the cold emerald eyes meeting her soft brown eyes, the fear his deep raspy voice brought to her.

The girl shook her head frantically, she was obviously extremely shaken up, maybe even traumatized. "I don't know who he was. I was out in the woods probably about a week ago and ran into a metal bear trap. He found me and I thought he was going to help," She said, tears spilling down her cheeks, "but he just took it off and dragged me to his house." The girl said, flashbacks of the experience filled her brain, but she still kept going with the story. "After that he kept me there and barely fed me, then he said he was going to let me go in the woods and hunt me." She said her terror filled eyes meeting Rachel's once again, "But I ran before it could happen, then I ran into you. Why are you in the woods this late? Not that I mind you saving my life." She said as she looked over and Rachel, an emotion other than fear finally took over her features.

"Well I just had a fight with a friend and needed some alone time. Once we get back to my cabin we will pack up and leave so he doesn't find anyone and so you can get to the hospital and your family." Rachel said, and they finally saw the light from the cabin in the distance, and her the laughing of her friends drift through the mild summer air.

"Thank you so much for this but can we leave soon I don't think that hit will keep it down long." The girl said her eyes frantically darting back to the forest.

Rachel nodded looking back also, "My car is the Prius, go ahead and make yourself comfortable I'll be there in a few minutes I have some explaining to do." Rachel said looking over at her very confused friends. The girl nodded and walked toward the house, Rachel stopped her, "Lock the doors and close your eyes, no one can hurt you now." Rachel said, she rubbed the girls shoulder and turned back to her friends to explain.

They packed everything up and turned off all electronics in the house, everyone was shaken up by the news and wanted to leave as soon as possible, none of them noticed the eyes peering from the forest as the man glared at Rachel through the window. No one thought anyone was eavesdropping. He was though, and if it was the last thing he did,_ Rachel Berry_ was going to pay.~

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this, I really enjoyed writing it! I will have the next one up ASAP, well, if you guys like it? I have a few questions to ask you guys to answer in reviews; **

**1. Who do you want Rachel with in the end? I'm thinking of adding her with someone, I was really thinking Brody, it can't be Finn. So it's really Brody or Jessie. I don't want her with Puck either.**

**2. Was this too boring of an opening chapter? I really wanted to get into what happened so you'd understand later on in New York. I'm really excited to write the next chapter, which will be a month later. **

**Thanks for reading guys! Kurt will be going to New York with Rachel.. and you will see some Blaine/Kurt there too! ALSO sorry for ANY mistakes, I really wanted to put this up tonight, so I only briefly skimmed for mistakes.  
**


	2. Those Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

_**So, I wasn't going to upload this tonight but I decided I'm going to diligently write till I finish and post. Thanks for the review by the way, this will be BROCHEL. Anyway on with the story. Hope you guys like it :) And Rachel isn't a vegan I said this was AU don't kill me on every little glee detail! :)** _

* * *

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light,,_

**1 Month Later;**

Rachel walked down the busy New York sidewalk, weaving her way through the crowds of people. Normally she would love the crowd but ever since her eyes met with a crazy psycho killers, she seems to see his eyes everywhere.

All the people around were carrying on normal life; talking on their phones, drinking their coffee, heading to work, shopping, while all Rachel was doing was worrying, wondering if that man was going to appear out the middle of nowhere and kidnap her. Of course she had to keep all this inside, she didn't want Kurt to worry for her, him and Blaine were having a rough patch and Blaine was staying with them to visit Kurt. Rachel couldn't ruin that, so she kept to herself and found her escape in her school work.

She walked quickly through the doors of NYADA, she couldn't be late to her dance class the teacher already had it out for her and Rachel had no idea why. She always tried her hardest in that cl-

"I'm so sorry!" A guy exclaimed as he saw all of Rachel's things fly everywhere, he knew he should have been paying more attention. He leaned down to help her up, extending his right arm for her to grab.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Rachel said, hurriedly before looking up and meeting his beautiful blue eyes, she _almost_ got lost at sea. She continued to check out the guy who had just knocked her down when she was zoned out in her thoughts. He is tall and well built, with extremely dark well groomed hair. If Rachel wasn't in a funk right now she'd swoon over him. He had just finished gathering her stuff up, got up, and turned to her.

"I'm Brody you must be new here?" He asked, looking into her eyes, curiosity fired his blue eyes with intensity.

"I'm Rachel Berry and yeah this is my second week. Is it that obvious?" She said, looking down at her outfit Kurt had made her wear. She was in a loose blue top that clung to her body just enough, and jeggings that clung to her body a little too much for Rachel's comfort, and she had on her favorite pair of boots. She tried to explain to Kurt she was just going to have to change for dance class but he insisted she wear something 'hot' today, he also had her curl her hair.

Brody laughed as he watched her, he stopped and shook his head when she looked up at him waiting for his reply, "No, I just don't remember ever seeing a girl as beautiful as you here." He said, then turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, "I'll see you again soon?" He asked turning his head toward Rachel who just nodded quickly, funk or no funk a gorgeous guy just called her beautiful and she was still flustered from the compliment.

She quickly walked through the halls to her dance class. She is beyond late now, Cassie is going to kill her, but she had to text Kurt most of the details of what had just happened to her. For the first time since last month, she felt a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

**Earlier That Day, Somewhere In Lima,**

"What do you mean you don't know where the hell she went! I told you to keep your eye on her at all times!" The guy fumed as he stood up, walked over to the other man, who was much smaller than him. "I guess if I want anything done I have to do it myself!" He yelled in the guys face before pushing him to the ground and walking out the door.

He hopped in his truck and made his way to the Berry household, he saw Rachel's Prius in the driveway, he knew everything about her know his men were watching her 24/7. Her dads car was gone so he briskly walked to the front door and picked the lock. He searched the whole house and found no one, where the hell did she go! He went into the kitchen to see if there was any sign she had been here recently, he saw nothing until a paper they had magnetized to the fridge caught his eye. In bold black caps it read, WELCOME TO NYADA. He pulled it off and read the address, he couldn't leave town for a few more weeks but he knew a few people in New York. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Man I haven't talked to you in forever! How's it going?" The man who picked up the phone asked, the guy sighed, not wanting to have some sort of reunion.

"I knew you were in New York, I just needed you to keep and eye on someone for me." He asked, hoping the guy would budge even though he hasn't kept in touch with him over the last few years.

"Sure man, I owe you one. What's the name?" He asked, the guy smiled as he looked over at a picture of Rachel which also stuck to the fridge.

"Her names Rachel Berry, I'll be there soon don't let me down." He said before hanging up and walking out of the house and into his truck.

You can run but you can't hide Rachel, he thought. He chucked as he drove away from the house.

* * *

**In New York; (Early evening now)**

"Blaine could you hand me the garlic?" Kurt asked, standing in the kitchen with an apron on making garlic bread to go with the pasta he had prepared.

Blaine handed him the garlic, "Babe, I don't get why you're going through all this just because Rachel ran into a hot guy at school, but you look adorable in that apron so I'm not going to stop you." He said laughing as Kurt put a mitten on to put the bread in the oven.

"Because she's gone through a rough time this past month and now she has a way to try and get over it." Kurt said looking up and Blaine whose eyes were filled with curiosity, "You know you still haven't told me what happened." Blaine said, he wasn't able to be their that night and no one talked much of it since then. But he knew it really affected Rachel, she was extremely quiet and kept to herself a lot more but he didn't want to bring it up and put her on the spot about it.

"There was a girl who was about to get murdered in the woods, Rachel saved the girls life but she thinks the guy is going to come after her for helping the girl now." Kurt said as he poured the sauce in a bowl.

"That's really scary." Blaine said as he prepared the salad.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah now lets drop it before she walks in on us talking about it she'll be home any minute." He said as he starts taking things to the table.

"I'm home!" Rachel says as she walks in the front door. She followed the smell of food that was wafting through the air.

"I made us a little celebratory dinner." Kurt said as he pulled out his chair and took a seat, Blaine sat a the seat next to him and Rachel sat on the other side.

"What are we celebrating?" Rachel asked, confusion and worry coarse through her, did she forget an important date?

Kurt smiles as he holds up a champagne class, Blaine follows the lead, and so does a hesitant Rachel, "To Brody." He said and winked at Rachel who was turning bright red.

"Real funny Kurt! I probably won't even see him again!" Rachel said, putting some pasta on her plate.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Rachel! Brochel is meant to be!" Kurt said, realizing quickly how crazy he sounded his eyes darted to Blaine, "Right Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Uh.. Yeah, right."

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Same Time In Lima;**

Loud footsteps caused the worn wood porch to creak under the weight of big black boots. He picked the lock on the front door and made his way toward his victim.

"So we meet again." He says, grinning evilly at the girl who looked up at him in terror. "No one is here to save you this time." He laughs.

She spits on him, "You're a sick pathetic excuse for a man!" She said, readying herself for some type of physical assault.

"That may be, but I don't let my victims get away. Your little friend will pay for helping you after I clean up some messes here in town. Starting with you." He said as he pulled out a gun and shot her in the head, a little less violent that he usually was. It wasn't the killing he really liked, just the hunt. That's what Rachel was, that is why he was to eager to head out to New York.

* * *

**The Next Morning In New York;**

"Hey Kurt I was thinking maybe we could go out and take a walk in the park since I'm out of class today." Rachel suggested looking over and Kurt who was sipping a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

He nodded, "Sure lets get ready and go, if we're early enough we can have breakfast and Tiffany's?"

"Sounds like a plan!"Rachel said as she got up and got ready for a shower.

As they started walking down the sidewalk curiosity got the best of her.

"So how are you and Blaine?" Rachel asked, looking over at Kurt, hoping she didn't cross any lines.

"We're actually a lot better now that he's here. I'm scared once he leaves it might go back to the way it was before." Kurt said, looking down at his feet obviously uncomfortable talking about the subject. "Enough about me! Tell me more about Brody!" Kurt laughed as Rachel's face turned red.

She began telling him in detail, for the 5th time, everything about Brody. She didn't realize she was telling someone else too, who was lurking not far from the bench they sat down in.

* * *

_**I really like writing this story. It's like I don't have ideas until I'm writing it then BAM. I hope you liked it! More romance next chapter. There will be NO violence next chapter, all happy fluff! Anyways Review guys! Also I hardly proof read this.. sorry for mistakes!  
**_

_**1. Who is this mysterious guy the killer called? Does Rachel/ or will Rachel know him?**_

_**2. Who was eavesdropping and what will they do with the new found information?**_


End file.
